The Field Trip
by Twistedheart23
Summary: Highschool is having a field trip! Only problem with that is Misaki and Usui are in the same group.
1. The Field Trip

By- Twistedheart23

Summary- Seika Highschool is having a field trip! Only problem with that is Misaki and Usui are in the same group.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama.

* * *

><p>Misaki walked down Seika High's hallway. School was over. She had just finished her work. She walked outside the door to see Shintani leaning againts the wall. He smiled when he saw her.<p>

"Hi Misaki!"

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you."

Misaki blushed and quickly started walking away. Shintani followed her.

"Wait! Misa-chan!"

He ran until he caught up with her.

"So how are you?"

"Well I _was_ fine. The I saw you."

They kept walking and Shintani kept talking. Usui suddenly appeared. He glared at Shintani.

"Misaki, why are you two here... alone?"

"Same as usual. He won't leave."

Usui stood right in front of Shintani to show him that he was taller and could kill him.

"Well I think I'm gonna go."

Shintani ran off and out of sight. They heard his faint voice.

"See you tomorrow Misa-chan."

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"You know, this is your fault for playing with him as a child."

"Wrong, your fault for not crushing him already."

"Wouls you like me to do that n-"

"NO! I didn't really mean to do it. Anyway why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

Misaki stared at him.

"I know you wanted to see me.

She blushed.

"No I didn't!" I have work to do!"

"Ah, I see Misa-chan is still full of lies."

"Where did you think I was going then?"

"To see me."

"Shut up you perverted alien stalker!"

Usui pulled Misaki closer to him.

"Stop it! What are you-"

Usui kissed Misaki.

"Are you telling me that you didn't want to do that?"

"..."

"Full of lies."

"..."

"Soo. Are you going to the field trip?"

"As Seika High's president. I have to go."

"Well you don't have to. You could stay here with me."

"Pervert!"

"You know I'm in your group right."

Misaki froze.


	2. Stupid Usui

"H-how are you in my group?"

"How do you not know that _pres._."

Misaki left her mouth wide open and stared at him. Usui turned and started walking away. Then he stopped.

"Umm Misa-chan?"

"What?"

"I don't suppose it's a good time to ask you to dinner."

She turned deamon looking.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS A HORRIBLE TIME TO ASK ME?"

"Well bye then."

Usui walked away.

_What is that pervert up to?_

Misaki walked to her house. When she got to the door, Suzuna opened it and bumped into her.

"Sorry Misaki!"

She ran as fast as she could away from the house. Misaki shrugged. She got her maid cafe' uniform and ran to maid cafe.

When she got there, she walked straight to the employee room to find somewhere to get changed. She could hear Sabaru in the backround.

"May I take your order master?"

Misaki imagined the girl smiling, saying that to any guy that came. Except Usui. And Aoi.

Misaki got changed and put her clothes in her bag she brought. Satsuki stepped in front of her.

"Misaki. Why did you not come wearing your uniform?"

"Sorry manager. Usui made me late."

Satsuki smiled.

"Oh he did did he?"

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" THATS NOT WHAT-"

"Just don't let it happen again."

_Hmm. How did I not know he's in my group? Wait a minute._

Yesterday, she had the list of names left for the field trip and asked Usui to do them.

_What was I thinking?_


	3. Day 1 abandoned

"We're here!"

Seika high had just arrived to where they're having a field trip. Misaki's group was Hanazono, Shirakawa, Kaga, her, and sadly, Usui. Shirakawa started runnung circles around Misaki.

"Where are we going _Misaki?_"

He was runnung so fast you could barley see him. Usui stuck his hand out and grabbed his head, stopping Shirakawa. Kaga smiled.

"Come on guys!"

She ran as fast as he could past a car.

"Wait! Kaga!"

Everyone ran after her. When they caught up to her. A car almost hit them and they ran out of the way. They kept runnung and running until Hanazo realized...

"We're lost..."

Usui walked up to what they thought was a hut. He kicked the door down.

"Guys nobody's in here and it's about to rain."

Misaki gave him that "why the heck would I do that" look. Everyone walked inside but her.

"Come on Misaki."

She walked in, glaring at Usui. Kaga slouched down.

"Sorry everyone."

Hanazono glared at her.

"You should be!"

"Stop it Hazano."

Misaki walked past them both to get outside. Usui followed her. Misaki sat down and Usui put his hand on her shoulder.

"Misa-chan. Are you going to come back in?"

It started raining.

"No."

"You might get sick."

"Wouldn't make a difference."

"It does for me."

He sat down beside her.

"If you were sick and couldn't make it to school, you wouldn't get your work done, as pres. and... I wouldn't see you."

"I still wouldn't care."

"You say such hurtful things."

"..."

"But I know you don't mean them."

"You don't know that."

"What if you didn't?"

"Doesn't matter. I do."

"If you did then why would you date me?"

Misaki and Usui were now almost soaking. Usui leaned over and kissed. Misaki looked at the hut to make sure nobody saw them and then kissed him back.


	4. The Great Yukimura

Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! I just wanted to tell you I'll be using all first names now. Thanks for reading. Please comment!

* * *

><p>Misaki woke up from the sound of her phone ringing. It was Yukimura.<p>

"Hello! Yukimura!"

"Pres.? Where are you guys?"

"Well, one of our group members ran off in the wrong direction and we followed her. We almost got hit by a car so we ran farther. We kept runnung and eventually got lost."

"Wow! That's unexpected from your group."

"Well are you going to help us?"

"Yes I'll tell my group to help us find you guys. I'll just need to know how you got there."

Misaki explained how to get there and got off the phone.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

She then realized she was the only one in there. She walked outside the hut and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact they left.

"Guys, Yukimura and his group are coming to find us."

Usui walked up to her.

"Well we're all hungry so we're finding-"

Yukimura came running to them. He stopped, bent over, putting his hands on his knees, and breathed heavily. His group came running behind him.

"Come on lets go!"

Usui stayed there.

"You'll be back soon."

"Do you know the way Yukimura?"

He frowned.

"Umm... err..."

Misaki glared at him.

"Great! Now there's 10 of us here!"

Misaki stood on a rock.

"Listen everyone! Find a partner and go look for non posinus and edible food."

Usui stepped forward.

"I choose Misaki."

"Perverted alien!"

They split up into groups.

Misaki and Usui walked alone together. Misaki was extremley nervous about Usui reliving his perverted ways. There hands touched and Misaki blushed.

"..."

"I honestly can't believe you thought Yukimura could help."

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand.

"Well he tried."

"Ya but are we gone?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"Hey look! Berries!"

"Edible berries!"


	5. Is this how Pilgrims felt?

Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewong my story. Your ideas reallly helped and it really means a lot to me! Hope you guys like this story.

Everyone gathered food to eat. Shizuko and Yukimura gathered lots of nuts and berries. A couple other groups got fruit. Misaki and Usui got an actual turkey. That was weird because I don't even think they're native in Japan The even weirder part is that there was an american man with a truck full of turkeys.

"So umm, how are we going to cook this Misaki?"

Yukimura was standing right in front of her, staring at the turkey.

"Usui and Yukimura. Go make a fire over there."

She pointed to a spot next to the hut.

"Why do I hav to go with U-"

"JUST GO!"

"But I don't-"

"Yukimura, why am I here?"

"Because you and your group got lost."

"Ok and why are you here?"

Yukimura put his head down.

"Because I got lost trying to find you guys."

"Exactly. So GO!"

Yukimura slowly walked by a bunch of trees, stumbling the whole way.

"Ok, everybody else. Put the berries in the hut and the nuts out here to see if they're edible. 4 of you go in the hut and test them, and 3 stay here."

They spent an hour testing or edible food and cooking the turkey. Actually, the turkey took another hour. After that they ate. Misaki looked at Usui.

"I feel like a pilgrim."

When they were done eating, it was getting dark. Yukimura yawned.

"Guys, I think we should go to bed. After all the bland turkey did for some reason make me tired."

Everyone agreed and went to bed. Everyone, except Usui. He stayed out to watch the stars. Misaki walked outside of the hut.

"You know we have to get up tomorrow?"

"No we don't."

Misaki laid down beside him and pointed up at the sky.

"It looks like you."

She laughed.

"It looks more like you."

"How?"

"Well you can see the skirt sticking up and-"

"See? This is why I don't do these things with you!"

Misaki sat up and was about to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Stay."

Misaki hesitated and laid back down.

"You know, that one sort of looks like... my father."

A tear fell down Misaki's eye.

"Don't think sad thoughts if it makes you sad."

"I can't help it. He's the reason I hate guys."

"Well you don't need him."

"Don't say that! He is _still_ my father!"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, you've come to have a boyfriend so you can't hate guys anymore."

"Well I guess you're right. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Usui sighed.

"Ok, goodnight Misaki."

Misaki got up and walked away. She stopped when she got to the hut.

"Thank you Usui... for everything."


	6. Seriously?

Hi! I just wanted to apologize for the late update. I realize this is late for me. I just didn't want to write on my birthday so ya. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter.

"Misaki! Misaki!"

Yukimura ran around the hut waiting for Misaki to come out.

"Shut up!"

"Misaki! Look."

He pointed to a piece of paper.

"What? Is it magic?"

"No! It's a map!"

Misaki's face lit up as she dove for the map.

"EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!"

Everyone rushed over.

"We leaving."

They all let out some sort of yay.

"Now if everyone would just find a partner to stay with just in case something happens."

Usui slowly walked over to Misaki.

"No. I'm reading the map so Yukimura you and I will be partners but I won't be with you guys the whole time."

"Why Yukimura?"

"Because nobody else wants him to their partner."

She looked around and saw people flinching at the sight of him. Usui sighed.

"Ok. Yukimura! Over here."

They heard people in their group saying stupid things like "Usui is so brave!" and "Wow, Yukimura must feel special!"

"OK EVERYONE. LETS GO!"

She led them halfway there. She then took a wrong turn and fell straight into a pond. Usui saved her and she gave someone else the map.

"Ok, I'm dry lets go."

She got up and realized they had all left her and her group.


	7. Dancing the night away

Misaki ran around furiously!

"USUI!"

Usui came running over.

"What? What?"

"HOW COULD YOU LET EVERYONE LEAVE US?"

Yukimura dashed over there. As he ran, he tripped over a log, got up, and fell at Misaki's side.

"OUR GROUP LEFT US!"

Misaki scowled at him.

"I've realized you IDIOT!"

"Sorry! I-T didn't know!"

Usui slowly walked away.

_I wonder how long it'll take them to realize I'm gone. I mean really, it's not like they'll-_

In all of his carefulness, Usui stepped on a twig.

"Usui? Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere... Where'd you think I was going to-"

"Silence!"

Yukimura ran to try to get to their group.

"Yuki-"

"Misaki! Just wait..."

"I- OUCH!"

Usui had knocked her over. Well, it was more of a small push but it threw her off guard. A loud crash of thunder spread through the air. At that, it started raining.

"Sorry."

"See. Now it's raining. karma."

"That's not karma."

"Yes it is."

"If it were karma, why would you be soaked too?"

Misaki wore a confused yet frusterated. A drop of water carefully landed on her shoulder and glided down her arm. Usui sat down beside her.

"You know, you're going to get mud on your skirt."

"Well then I'll stand in the rain until-"

"MISAKI! USUI!"

Yukimura raced toward them carrying a small device in the palm of his closed hand.

"What is it?"

He opened his hand to reveal an ipod. Usui stared at him.

"How the-"

"Let's see what it does Yukimura!"

"I know what it-"

"Just give it to me!"

Misaki snatched the ipod from his hand and gently slid her hand around the joy stick like circle. She clicked the center of the circle and a song came on. It was a really loud merican rock song. Misaki threw it at Yukimura.

"TURN IT OFF!"

Yukimua turned it to a slow, quieter song. You'd think he did that just to stop the noise. He did it purposelly for Misaki and Usui.

"I'll umm... be right back."

Yukimura sped off. Misaki stood up

"I remember this music. I used to listen to it when I was littler. Oddly I umm..."

"You what?"

"I danced to it with... Shintani."

"WHAT?"

"You know we used to be friends!"

"..."

"Now I can't get the memory of me dancing with him."

"Well I can fix that."

Usui pulled her close. He slowly guided her arms around his neck and he wrapped her waist.

_..._

He twirled her around. Right before the song ended, Usui felt her leg rap around his as he spun around, gently dragging her other foot. Yukimura happened to be watching the whole time.


	8. A gaping hole

Hi! Hope you liked my last chapter. There was originally supposed to be 5 chpaters long but I didn't think I'd get so many reviews and suggestions. Anyway this will probably end around the time the next chapter in the manga comes out. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yukimura, still sleeping, started to roll away from where he was. It was as if a ghost was pushing him along. He eventually woke up. He had rolled in a mud puddle.<p>

"GROSS!"

Yukimura got up and ran to the pond Misaki had fell in. He sat on his knees and splashed water on his arms and face. He was squirming around. Because he was sitting on the edge of the grass, it fell in. The pond was so deep he had to stand on his toes and pretty much jump to breath.

"AHH! MISAKI! HELP ME!"

His loud yelling woke Misaki up. Though she was _very_ annoyed, she kicked Usui and went to help Yukimura.

"Wake up stupid Usui!"

"Ow. You know, a wake up would've worked but I guess kicking me does the same."

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked off. When she spotted Yukimura she was just about ready to throw a rock at him and leave.

"Seriously? How the hell did you get in the pond?"

"I can't talk just help me!"

Misaki jumped in the water and swam to Yukimura. At that moment, Usui walked over, staring at them. He stood there for a moment and he walked away.

_Stupid Usui!_

Misaki shivered in the piercing cold water.

"EARTH TO MISAKI! HELP ME BEFORE WE _BOTH_ GET HYPOTHERMIA!"

Misaki grabbed Yukimura and swam over to the grass.

"Your welcome."

"Thanks. So... how was your night with Usui?"

Misaki's face reddened like a tomato.

_How much did he see?_

Yukimura just smiled. He tried not to laugh as best as he could.

"You-"

"I'm going to go dry off."

Misaki got up and ran to Usui.

"Someone's in a hurry to see me."

"SHUT UP! I was trying to dry off faster."

Water was dripping down her face. One by one they slid down he center of her face.

"What happened to-"

"No clue."

"Classic Yukimura."

They heard a faint voice yell.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HEAR IF YOU'D STOP SPYING ON US LIKE LAST NIGHT!"

"Wait, Misaki, he was-"

"Yes last night through the bush he told me."

"Wow. Anyway, what wil we do today?"

"Well actually, when I went to save Yukimura, I found a hole that we can all fit in."

"At once?"

"No."

"Well did you see any light?"

"A faint streak."

"Well then, lets take a look at it."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok. I realized halfway through that I wasd going on and on about nothing so I will just make another chapter this afternoon. Anyway, I just wanted to say, if you have any suggestions of what you think should be in the hole (treasure chest, house, Miyabigoka school, exct.) please let me know.


	9. Miyabigoka

Hey! Ok, I realize I'm probably confusing you but I'm putting all these chapters into one. I promise I won't make two books out of it so I'll do that later today.

Misaki ran to find Yukimura. On her way, she realized her leg was in grave pain. It felt like Usui had stood on it and crushed it. She fell over realizing her pain and rolled her eyes. When she got back up, she swiftly walked over to where she last saw Yukimura. He was now trying to use his phone.

"Yukimura?"

"Yes?"

"You know your phon won't work right?"

"KYAA! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WORK THIS STUPID THING FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES!"

"YOU'VE BEEN WASTING YOUR TIME DOING THAT WHEN YOU COULD'VE ACTUALLY BEEN USEFUL?"

Yukimura got down on his knees. As Misaki yelled at him.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Get up!"

"Where are we going?"

Misaki just walked away. Yukimura stayed close as he followed behind.

"Seriously, where are we going?"

Misaki walked to Usui.

"Let's go!"

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"SHUT UP!"

"I bet I can make you less nervous."

"PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Misaki led them both to the huge gaping hole. Obviously Yukimura could fit in.

"This hole makes me feel tiny!"

"You are tiny! Just get in the hole."

They all went in the hole. Usui wanted to go first to protect Misaki, but Misaki threatened to kick him. Yukimura was to scared to go anyway so he went last. Misaki went first.

"Do you see any light Misaki?"

"Usui, wouldn't you see light too?"

"Not nessicarily."

Misaki narrowed her eyes and scowled. Yukimura was still as scared as ever.

"A-are w-we almost th-there?"

"We don't know where this leads."

"WHAT?"

Usui stopped crawling just to bump into Yukimuran

"OW!"

Misaki was just about ready to kick them both.

"Usui! Stop it!"

"Sor-"

"We won't get anywhere with you two- AHH!"

Misaki had crawled right into the part of the tunnel that went down hill. It was if she had fell off the moon or slipped off a cliff. It was about 3 yards deep but really wide. The diameter might've been 2 yards. Usui looked down the hole. It was so dark he couldn't see and fell in too.

"Ha! who's laughing no- AHH!"

Yukimura fell in too.

"Very manly scream."

"Hey!"

"Well you know you're girly."

"AM NOT!"

"Then how come you sister-"

Misaki stomped on Usui's foot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Misaki kicked the walls of the hole to find a way out. On her seventh kick, a small light shined through the hole. They heard talking from it.

"I plan to take Misaki and force her to go to Miyabigoka (that's how you spell it, right?)!"

Misaki looked at Usui and whispered to him.

"I think we better stay and listen."


	10. Z Short Ending

Well, I know I'm boring you all now so umm very short ending.

Usui kicked the walls over and over again until he could fit through the hole. They all climed out and you wouldn't believe where they ended up. At Seika High.

**THE EPICLY FAILING END! JK!**

I couldn't do that but just keep reading.

"Those idiots! I'm going to-"

"Misaki! You're worse than Usui right about now!"

Misaki punched Yukimura and put her arms out. Both of her arms reached the hole wall and she couldn't stretch her arms all the way out. She stretched her legs out the same way and started climbing up.

"Coming anyone?"

When they all got up, they sat at the feet of one of the teachers of Seika High.

"What are you still doing here?"

They explained everything and he frowned at Yukimura. He told them to get in his car and he drove them each home. Misak ran up to her room. Her phone rang. It was Usui.

"I'm getting sick of you."

"Where should we get lost now? A dessert?"

Misaki smiled.

"I would love to."

-Twistedheart23


End file.
